


Слово принца

by Zabuz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabuz/pseuds/Zabuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз-вор украл у наследной принцессы диадему, а её нареченный принц Дерек (династический брак) поклялся вернуть её и покарать вора или вообще не возвращаться, если потерпит неудачу.<br/>всем ясно чем закончилась эта сказка?<br/>Спасибо Вулфи, который захотел прочитать это моё безобразие.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Слово принца

Идея пришла после просмотра вот этих манипок

http://avant-gardes.tumblr.com/post/67133369656/teen-wolf-au-disney-world-in-which-the-pack

 

\- Папа, папа, расскажи сказку.  
\- Хорошо, сынок, слушай.

***

В давние-давние времена жили-были два государства. Они не жили в мире и согласии, ну как могут жить вместе оборотни и охотники на них? Стычки следовали одна за другой и оба государства несли огромные убытки, разоряясь в этой бессмысленной вековой войне, которую неизвестно кто и когда начал.  
Но рано или поздно все кончается, и со смертью старого короля Джерарда на трон взошел его сын Крис Арджент. И решил он, что пришла пора остановить древнюю распрю, выдав свою сестру Кейт за наследника Хейлов, с которыми они так долго и безуспешно сражались. Король и королева семьи Хейл посовещались, и решили, что это будет лучшим способом остановить бойню, а мнения наследного принца никто не спросил.

А зря.

Итак, все, кажется, уже решили, что свадьбе быть.

Принцесса Кейт росла настоящей победительницей. Ей не было равных ни в стрельбе, ни в метании ножей, ни в пении и танцах, ни в любом другом деле и каждый юноша был готов отдать жизнь только за одну её улыбку… но только не наследный принц Дерек Хейл. Он, в отличии от остальных мужчин, очень хорошо знал какая страшная ведьма скрывается за её ангельским личиком. Но против воли родителей даже он не мог пойти.  
Итак, дата была назначена и вскоре во дворец Арджентов начали стекаться гости со всех стран и государств, чтобы поздравить молодую пару.

***

\- Дерек, ну улыбнись, это же твой день, - Лора поправила пуговицу на парадном мундире брата и смахнула невидимую пылинку с его аксельбанта.  
Дерек лишь сверкнул на неё синей радужкой глаз, чуть не выпустив клыки.  
Потом отвернулся и посмотрел на себя в зеркало, оглядывая с ног до головы. Мундир сидел идеально.  
Дерек повел головой, чуть ослабляя высокий воротник и сглотнул. Честь семьи была на кону и ему следовало выполнить свою роль в этом фарсе.  
\- Ну же, братец, нас уже ждут,- в комнату заглянула его младшая сестра и он невольно ей улыбнулся.  
Они все трое знали, каково было родиться наследниками в царской семье.  
Дерек выпрямился, расправил плечи и подал руку Коре, приглашая на выход из комнаты. Лора замыкала шествие.

Музыка грянула с новой силой, когда они появились на верхних ступенях огромной лестницы, ведущих вниз в приёмную залу. Дерек заложил одну руку за спину, вторую протянул сестре и медленно повел её по ступенькам вниз к гостям, образовавшим живой коридор от нижней ступеньки до самого трона на противоположной стороне залы. У трона их уже ждали Ардженты в полном составе.  
Кора шла не спеша с воистину царским величием и он незаметно пожал её пальцы, благодаря за эти минуты, которыми она хоть на чуть-чуть, но продлила мгновения его свободы.  
Музыка била по ушам, толпа придворных сливалась в одно бесконечное разноцветное пятно, а обоняние оборотня буквально насиловали запахи тел, духов и явств, доносившихся с улицы. Там, на свежем воздухе, уже были накрыты столы и ждали многочисленные лакеи.  
Дерек прикрыл глаза и сжал зубы до скрежета. Пальцы Коры вновь дрогнули в его руке, привлекая внимание, и он пожал их в ответ. Чего бы ему это не стоило, но он должен выполнить свой долг перед страной до конца.

Принцесса Кейт стояла у трона, на котором сидели её родители, и казалась самой прекрасной принцессой на свете в белоснежном платье с пышным кринолином и искусной вышивкой шелком и драгоценными камнями. Её белокурые волосы украшала диадема, которая была древней реликвией семьи, а на груди лежало ожерелье, подаренное Хейлами как свадебный подарок. Она была просто ослепительна.  
Дерек довел Кору до трона, поклонился Арджентам, подвел сестру к родителям и на прощание поцеловал её в лоб. У Коры в глазах стояли слезы, но она как настоящая принцесса, не давала им воли.  
Дерек сделал пару шагов и встал около Кейт, смотря на чету Арджентов, готовых начать церемонию. Кейт хищно ему улыбнулась и …тут на всех сверху упало из неоткуда взявшееся облако, погружая весь зал в непроглядный мрак.

Дерек схватил Кейт за руки, рыча от «сюрприза», но, судя по доносившимся от неё ругательствам, которые ни одна порядочная принцесса не должна была употреблять в обществе, это было неожиданностью и для неё.  
Дерек с шумом втянул воздух, прислушиваясь к панике, что сейчас творилась в зале, и неожиданно почувствовал ЕГО. Так особенно не пах никто для него до сих пор. Этот запах будоражил кровь, заставляя буквально скулить от счастья и следовать за носителем запаха до края земли, а может быть и дальше.  
Дерек замер, вдыхая снова и снова, а потом вдруг раздался громкий возмущенный крик Кейт, и та буквально влетела в него, чуть не свалив на пол. Явно кто-то в темноте придал ей ускорения, подтолкнув в спину. В общем гаме послышался звук разбитого окна, шум борьбы и крики лакеев с улицы.  
Облако тут же развеялось как по мановению волшебной палочки, и перед всеми предстала ужасная картина разгрома в зале. Помятые придворные замерли там, где остановились после бессмысленного метания по залу в поисках выхода, стража окружила своих правителей, мгновенно среагировав, оборотни как один сверкали глазами и клыками, а Кейт, вырвавшаяся из хватки Дерека, почти рычала, лишившись сразу всех своих драгоценностей.  
\- Позор! Немедленно поймать, казнить, четвертовать!!! – кричала она не весь зал, беснуясь и портя без того разлохмаченную вором прическу, а Дерек продолжал внюхиваться, ища в зале человека, чей запах так его поразил. Чутье подсказывало ему, что этот человек и был вором.  
\- Принцесса Кейт, позвольте мне найти и покарать негодяя, потому, что это оскорбление и мне лично, - Дерек упал перед ней на колено и склонился, прижимая ладонь к сердцу, - обещаю, что никто не увидит меня в вашем замке до тех пор, пока я не смогу вернуть вам вашу семейную реликвию.  
\- А он не врёт, - неожиданно громко произнес дядя Питер, стоявший в свите Хейлов.  
Вся зала дружно ахнула.  
\- Но… ээээ.. а как же свадьба? – Крис подошел к своей сестре и взял её за руку, успокаивая.  
\- Обет Хейлов свят и если мы даём слово, то мы его держим, - вступилась за сына Талия. – Мой сын обещал найти и покарать вора и он это выполнит. А мы будем хранить то согласие, что вскоре завершит свадебный обряд.  
\- Я немедленно приступаю к поискам, - Дерек кивнул Арджентам, поцеловал руку матери и выбежал из зала как был, даже не скинув парадный мундир. Его путеводной звездой был едва различимый запах, за которым он действительно был готов следовать хоть на край света и без промедления.

***

\- Тебе ещё не надоело рассказывать нашему сыну эту сказку?  
\- Ну как мне может надоесть, ведь это история нашей любви, мой пушистик. Тем более, что он гарантированно засыпает на первых же предложениях.  
\- Ага, просто любовь с первого взгляда.  
\- Уж скорее с первого нюха. В этом облаке кромешной тьмы было ничего не видно. Вот это точно гарантированно!  
\- Если уж заговорили про гарантии, то я тебя довольно быстро нашел и покарал. Когда догнал.  
\- Мммм, и мне до сих пор нравится, как ты меня караешь.  
\- Тогда может повторим и закрепим процесс?  
\- С тобой, мой хмурый волк, я готов повторять и закреплять снова и снова.  
\- Диадему отдашь?  
\- Нет, нет и снова нет! Пусть Кейт обломится, ты только мой муж и точка, раз уж меня угораздило в это вляпаться по самое небалуйся.  
\- Да уж, кто же знал, что эта чертова семейная реликвия заколдована так, что любой человек под ней забеременеет.  
\- Согласен, не стоило мне тогда её доставать и дразнить тебя, но мне так нравится подначивать тебя. Ты так всегда ведёшься, мне крышу рвёт напрочь. Да и сейчас ты как будто против, волчара.  
\- Совсем не против, но Скотт просил вернуть. Хоть он мне и племянник, но все же как никак Хейл и теперь за меня отдувается перед Арджентами. А Эллисон детей хочет.  
\- Нет, я сказал. Хочется - перехочется. Я своего не отдаю.  
\- Просто скажи, что хочешь ещё одного волчёнка, да Стайлз?  
\- Не зови меня так. Стайлз - самый разыскиваемый вор во всех королевствах, а я Дженим, наследный принц западного леса.  
\- Сказочник ты, а не принц.  
\- Пошли в спальню. Буду тебе рассказывать сказку как одна фея нашептала по доброте душевной наследному принцу очень маленького затерянного в дремучем лесу королевства как найти самое большое сокровище в своей жизни и может даже покажу тебе одну нашу семейную реликвию.  
\- А я не усну на первом же предложении?  
\- Я постараюсь, чтобы ты не уснул. Очень-очень постараюсь. А диадему мы вернем. Когда-нибудь. Наверное. Слово принца.


End file.
